battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-14850713-20170325061116
IC: - AFOH History Log - 1. The discovery of the Pulsar system and interaction with the Tal Naga in the planet of Delta Icarus Vega convinces the High Command of the need for a planetary enclave similar to what the AIF developed in Telos. This became more urgent after a top-secret study concluded that another alien invasion will be "unsurvivable". After a few exploration missions, the neighboring and uninhabited planet of Zeus, with similar characteristics to DIV, is deemed viable, and Operation Odyssey is launched. 2. Operation Odyssey is launched in 3 phases. Phase 1 includes the consolidation of the colony in DIV (named Albiorica, the territory of which is purchased from the Tal Naga in exchange for technology and weapons), and the development of mines and industry there to produce and extract the necessary resources to support the operation. It also includes the building of a massive fleet of Outremer and Pascal transports using material from the thousands of retired surface and aerospace ships. Phase 2 involves the occupation of Zeus. Due to the size of the planet, and aided by the lessening of tensions with the USSR and the Scarlet Republic, it is decided that most of the active forces are to be employed, leaving only a small mobile force on Earth. The new homeland, Hybridia is established and the center of government is inaugurated in the capital, New Hybrid City. Most of the factories in the original Home Islands and all of those in the Saturn moons relocate as well. The mass emigration of AFOH and AFOH Union citizens starts. Government and protection of AFOH's Earth territories is turned over to the Hybridland Earth Defense Force (HEDF). While the automated defenses of the Earth territories remain intact, the HEDF relies on a smaller force to defend these and keep the peace. The core formations are: Naval - 4th Fleet with Task Force 4.1 (Home Islands) and Task Force 4.2 (Oceania) Aerospace - Strike Fleet with Aerospace Task Force Vandal, and 1st Air Fleet with Aerospace Task Force 1.1 Air - 13th Air Force (Home Islands) Ground - 7th Army (Home Islands), 2nd Marine Division (Oceania) The HEDF maintains small detachments in Southern Africa and Antarctica to man and secure the ground-based defenses. Phase 3 is the conversion of the original Home Islands into a resource-growing area, with industrial regions converted to agriculture, cities turned to greenhouses for food and medicinal plants, and the forests are replanted. The waters of the Inland Sea, Antarctica and Oceania are infused with indigenous fish (and in the case of the latter, water mammal) species to shore up the population, which will be controlled through harvesting. The Southern African and Papuan mines are covered to allow the mountains and soil to recover, together with the grasslands and lakes. Existing animal species are also replenished, allowing wildlife to flourish and near-extinct species to recover. 3. As a consequence of Odyssey, the Southern African Union pushes for self-government, resulting in limited political independence. While its economy remains dependent on AFOH subsidies until the mines are reopened, it is decided to re-establish the SAU Armed Forces (SAUAF) and that the products of the new weapons programs be provided exclusively to the SAU. Emphasizing mobility, stealth and ease-of-maintenance, the new weapons can easily be supported by the facilities left by the AFOH Southern Africa Command (SOAFCOM). The SAUAF wIll also have its own command organization and force structure. OOC: This ties up the story lines and my latest creations. Also, this will enable AFOH to survive should Rth et al proceed with their plan, and to join BSCG if the members so decide. As for me, I will stay with the SAU. To Viper and other members who might drop by, you can decide to join me in the SAU or take control of AFOH in RP if it ever comes back here (ATF Vandal, for example, is comprised of Viper's ships). I will create the SAUAF page soon. AFOH is now officially shut down from RP until further notice.